


All Grown Up

by toesohnoes



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chekov turns up to the staff party, they finally start seeing him as an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14466795157/theyre-so-used-to-seeing-chekov-as-young-and).

They’re so used to seeing Chekov as young and innocent that they barely recognise him when he turns up to the staff party. Standing by the bar with a glass in his hand, McCoy double-takes towards him as he comes in the door.

He looks different out of his uniform, older somehow - his hair is loose and his collar is open and McCoy finds himself swallowing in surprise. Eighteen, he reminds himself. Might not be jailbait any more, but he’s still far too young for most of the thoughts flying through McCoy’s mind.

“Well, look at that,” Kirk breathes, looking in the exact same direction as McCoy is.

A glance around the room confirms that Chekov has effortlessly managed to attract the attention of at least half of the eligible members of staff. McCoy can practically hear them salivating.

Chekov’s head dips and he lowers his gaze, his cheeks flushing pink as he hurries further into the room. He quickly finds a seat at a booth with Scotty and Sulu, slipping in beside his friends as if he’s seeking shelter from a storm. McCoy wishes that he could tell what’s going through his mind right now.

“I think we should go and say hello,” Kirk announces, in the kind of tone that usually means that he’s about to do something incredibly stupid.

McCoy follows him anyway.

They slip into the booth together, Kirk pressing in on the same side as Chekov and Scotty while McCoy sits on the opposite side of the table with Sulu. “Enjoying the party?” Kirk asks.

“I just got here,” Chekov says. “I was very late.”

“It’s fine. The party is just getting started. You need something to drink?”

Before McCoy even knows what has happened, he’s been sent off to fetch a drink for Chekov. He feels like a goddamn waiter, but in a way it’s a relief to be given an excuse to escape Kirk. Watching him laying on the charm is awkward at the best of times. When the subject of his attention is a teenage officer, it’s probably best to keep a fair distance between them.

By the time he makes it back with the drinks, Kirk has his arm stretched out along the back of the booth, and Chekov is starting to sink back against him. McCoy barely manages not to roll his eyes.

When he gets Kirk alone this evening, he’ll give him the lecture about inappropriate interactions with his underlings, also known as the lecture about why Kirk can’t screw his way through the crew. Judging from the gentle look in Kirk’s eyes as he’s talking to Chekov, maybe there’s nothing that McCoy has to worry about at all.


End file.
